legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
War on the Black Crag
The War on the Black Crag is the first raid instance featured in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn. The battle for the first gem of the Godgigum Chalice takes place between multiple factions. It is essentially the location where the Ancient War first began, and as such, is visited by Ancieus Uredos. The instance features five bosses, and twelve mini-bosses; the latter share a loot table, and the item levels range from 372 to 396. An item level of 350 is required to queue and participate in the battle, which are found in dungeons associated with the expansion, such as the Kalen Keep. Attunement Please add to this section when available. History Before the Great Turnback, Ancieus Uredos fought several of his many enemies here, after the Archtitan claimed the Godgigum Chalice and Gaidra spread the chalice's gems all over the world. Thus, the Ancient War began. Factions led by Lowir'Ayn Darfael, Jazarolos, Shifujiro No Sai, Equiste, and Banerein laid waste to the island, destroying much of its living beings and turning it into a volcanic wasteland. The elements were not pleased with the disturbance, but in turn they were forced into submission, and now act as mere minions and fodder for the commanders. Ancieus led his "unstoppable army" to success, defeating all of the commanders and claiming the first gem of the Godgigum Chalice. He participated in the slaying of Lowir'Ayn, succeeded in bombing the base of Jazarolos, assisted his brother, Aegis Uredos in destroying Equiste, and defeating Shifujiro, forcing him to use the Jade Zodiac and seal himself and Shenjqahon away before it returned years later. After the Great Turnback, Ancieus continues what he once had, fighting for the first gem. However, with the change of the Paradox Equation and with previous history, things may not be the same, and Ancieus may find allies where he found foes. Storyline After surmounting an effort to destroy the rogue forces of the Blackwall military, led by none other than the Archtitan himself, Ancieus Uredos and his army lay siege to the front of the Black Crag, in hopes that the first gem will be recovered from the Darkened Spires on the island. Layout The raid is non-linear and rather open ended. Once the first wave of enemies is defeated, the raiders meet at a section of the island before engaging in the middle battleground. From there, amidst the chaos, they can choose which of the leaders to pursue, with the exception of Strike of Banerein who appears after the first four commanders are defeated. The bosses can be defeated in any order, and regardless of the order, no additional impact is made on the raid's storyline. In addition, there is a host of mini-bosses all over the island. Killing them all rewards an achievement, and access to a shared loot table spread amongst the bosses. Some of them have unique drops that add additional lore to the backstory, as well as a chance to discover a new island to discover with the Sailing skill, or recipes for the Crafting skill. Once the Strike of Banerein is defeated, Ancieus and the raiders claim the first gem of the Godgigum Chalice, the Godgigum Topaz. Bosses and Denizens The instance features five bosses and twelve mini-bosses. 'Bosses' *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Lowir'Ayn Darfael *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Jazarolos *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Equiste *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Kiken No Sai *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Strike of Banerein 'Mini-Bosses' *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Lorkath of the Sun *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Mightius the Craglord *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Ran Darfael *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Jazaketh *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Krakus the Devourer *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Lieutenant Darko *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Pittacus *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Siege Bomber Astra *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Lady Venomica *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Dae'kur the Marauder *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Craggulus the Crusher *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Anfrugar Kalberg 'Denizens' *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Crag Elemental *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Crag Destroyer *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Blackened Elemental *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Blackfire Elemental *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Siege Demon *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Siege Demon Commander *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Crag Plunderer *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Spire Protector *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Spire Slayer *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Spire Defender *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Spire Overlord *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Kalen Commander *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Kalen Assassin *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Kalen Sea Mage *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Kalen Dark Ranger *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Toxic Demon *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Jazarolos' Finest *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Toxic Bombardier *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Draconic Glaive Hierophant *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Glaive Guardian *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Glaive Ascendant *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Glaive Darkpriest *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Kiken Faithful *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png No Sai Defiant *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Banerein Loyalist *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Banerein's Might *http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Archtitan's Chosen Resources and Loot The Black Crag is abundant with several materials, such as Cragstone and Black Cragstone. Herbalists can find fauna such as Blacktop Mushroom, and Fiendflower. Fabled items appear from boss drops, albeit rarely. In addition, an uber set, named Spires of the Crag drops here as well from the various bosses. The Fabled items have an item level of 540, and the Uber Set has an item level of 550. The item level for the other items varies, dependent on difficulty; Godly items drop on each difficulty and share the same item level, however, the higher the difficulty, the more additional stats they come with. 'Item Level' *'Standard': 372 (Legendary) *'Master': 380 (Legendary) *'Hardcore': 388 (Legendary) **Godly items: 396 *[Shroud of the Trusted] (Cloth helmet) *[Boundless Stompers] (Leather boots) *[Reinforcers of the Kalen] (Mail shoulders) *[Girdle of Drychwal] (Plate belt) *[Seething Clutch] (Cloth wrist) *[Grips of Anger] (Leather gloves) *[Gaze of the Commando] (Mail helmet) *[Darfaelian's Finest] (Plate shoulders) *[Cragstone Circlet] (Ring) *[Fury of Lava Storms] (Necklace) *[Black Crag Glasser] (Bow) *[Executer's Command] (2h axe) *[Secret of Krom] (Godly ring) *[Veil's Piercer] (Godly dagger) *[Shoulderpads of Blackening] (Cloth shoulders) *[Hood of Vile Chances] (Leather helmet) *[Rot-Chained Treads] (Mail boots) *[Siege Bomber's Gauntlets] (Plate gloves) *[Gloves of Rotting Fragility] (Cloth gloves) *[Greatbelt of Ebolic Bombs] (Leather belt) *[Verdant Bone Clamps] (Mail wrist) *[Casque of the Fel Envoy] (Plate helmet) *[Shattered Touch of Jazarolos] (Trinket) *[Cloak of the Ravaging Horror] (Cloak) *[The Great Suffering] (Mace) *[Spire of Corrosion] (Staff) *[Brooch of the Black Crag] (Godly necklace) *[Rakk's Twilight] (Godly bow) *[Draconican Glaive Walkers] (Cloth boots) *[Mantle of the Twilight Prophet] (Leather shoulders) *[Wrackful Waistguard] (Mail belt) *[Sabatons of Unity] (Plate boots) *[Falling Star Belt] (Cloth belt) *[Clamps of the Elemental Ruiner] (Leather wrist) *[Wristguards of Fiery Fortitude] (Plate wrist) *[Supreme Gavel of the Broken Circle] (2h hammer) *[Heresy's Edge] (Sword) *[Forgotten Spire of Elementia] (Godly staff) *[Equiste's Eupnea] (Godly trinket) *[Robe of the Jade Traitor] (Cloth body) *[Tunic of the Fallen Dynasty] (Leather body) *[Blackflame Hauberk] (Mail body) *[Breastplate of the Once-Ruling Emperor] (Plate body) *[Jade Flame Leggings] (Cloth legs) *[No Sai Fury Britches] (Leather legs) *[Legguards of Detonation] (Mail legs) *[Platelegs of Raining Strikes] (Plate legs) *[Shenjqahon Royal Crossbow] (crossbow) *[Incandescent Greatsword] (2h sword) *[Godwood's Edge] (Godly axe) *[Hyper-Rifle of Fujisaku] (Godly rifle) *[Ward of the Chosen Secondhand] (Cloth shield) *[Banestrike Buckler] (Leather shield) *[Insane Chain Shield] (Mail shield) *[Reinguard Kiteshield] (Plate shield) *[Banerein's Discarded Spark] (Wand) *[Fist of True Banes] (Fist weapon) *[Hal-rath Bludgeon] (2h mace) *[Sniperstrike] (Rifle) *[Defunct Missile Head] (Dagger) *[Cragbomb Hammer] (Hammer) *[Blackwall Lantern] (Offhand) *[Edge of the Archtitan] (Godly sword) *[Spire Destroyer] (Godly 2h sword) *[Reins of the Crag Salamander] (Mount) *[Reins of the Black Crag Warcrawler] (Mount) ... ... Notes *The instance, on harder difficulties, features a number of "monster closets" meant to speed up raid progression. Achievements *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Command Execute]: Have Lowir'Ayn Darfael execute five of his most trusted soldiers, then defeat him on Standard or higher. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hot Poisoned Potato]: Deposit Jazarolos' "Blackened Rot" into his coveted cauldron, then defeat Jazarolos on Standard or higher. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Lance Chance]: Defeat Equiste without any player being perforated on any of Equiste's lance attacks. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Traitor!]: Have Kiken be betrayed, then defeat him on Standard or higher. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Ending Reins]: Force Banerein to unleash destructive waters, then defeat him on Standard or higher. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Cragslist]: Defeat all of the mini-bosses in the raid. Category:Uber instances